


The Unexpected Perks of Being a Nanny

by pocketsizedsam_1



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizedsam_1/pseuds/pocketsizedsam_1
Summary: Fresh out of school, Y/N lands a job caring for the young Padalecki kids. With all the twists and turns, will Y/N be able to handle everything that this busy family throws at her?





	The Unexpected Perks of Being a Nanny

When you went to school for Early Childhood Care and Education, you never imagined having such sweet kids to look after. Thomas and Shepherd Padalecki were the sweetest boys ever! After their father’s and mother’s amicable divorce, Jared was looking to hire somebody to look after his kids while he was at work. You had the interview with Jared on Tuesday, during his lunch break. He invited you over to the set of his TV show, where you two, plus Jensen, had lunch together and talked about his kids.

“Are you nervous?” Jensen chuckled. “You look nervous.”

“I’ve never had this big of a job before. I’m like fresh out of school!” You laughed nervously.

“So let’s start with that…” Jared started placing a glass of water in front of you. “Where’d you go to school? How long were you there?”

“I went to Capilano University in North Vancouver… I did a four-year degree, taking courses in mostly infants and toddlers, but I took two courses in school-aged children. I graduated top of my class.”

“Good for you!” Jared smiled.

“I like her, let’s hire her!” Jensen rushed but was halfway joking.

“And how’d you do in high school?”

“I graduated with a 4.2 GPA which is roughly a 97% average.” You smiled and nodded your head, proud of yourself.

“That is really great!” Jared smiled. “Do you have any experience with other kids?”

“Well like I said, this is my first real job, but I’ve babysat a lot and I helped out in a daycare when I was younger.”

He asked you other questions about whether you had emergency training, gave you some hypothetical situations in which something happened to the boys or they got sick and asked you what you would do. He asked you about why you became a nanny, how you would deal with discipline if you even needed too, and how you would deal with comforting a child.

“I think Tom and Shep are really going to like you!” Jared smiled as he shook your hand.

“You’re giving me the job? Just like that?” You shook his hand in disbelief.

“You seem like a really nice person, very responsible. I want that around my kids. If you don’t have a place to stay, you can gladly stay with me, even when the boys aren’t here. They will be staying with Gen every two weeks out of a month.”

“It’s okay, I understand and thank you very much! I need to take you up on that offer, I actually just got kicked out of my apartment.” You frowned.

You had to lean on student loans in order to go to school and when you were struggling to work your job and do your schooling, you fell behind on paying for a roof over your head.

“Oh wow, that sucks.” Jensen’s eyes met yours.

“It does.” You sighed. “I decided to move away and my mom disowned me for that.”

In reality, it was much worse than that. Your mother did more to you than just disown you.

“Dad isn’t in the picture?” Jared asked curiously.

You nodded your head no. You don’t remember much of your dad. You must’ve been six or seven when he left. You’re now twenty-two and have no parental support. You took the bus back to the apartment you were just kicked out of. They had to give you a week notice to get your stuff and get out, so you were living on borrowed time. Jared texted you the details of when the kids were going to be flying in from Idaho and how Gen wanted to meet you too. He explained that she had been staying with her parents but she planned on moving back to Texas. You continued to pack your stuff up in boxes. When Thursday rolled around, you realized that if you would be moving into Jared’s place, you would have to bring all your stuff over today. You sent Jared a text message asking him when it would be okay for you to bring your stuff over. He offered to help you after he finished work that day.

“Nice truck.” You smiled as Jared hopped out of the driver’s seat.

“You like it?”

You looked at the tan coloured Super Duty Ford F-250 with hearts in your eyes.

“Hell Yeah! Sorry.” You apologized quickly. “I’m going to try and keep my cursing to a minimum while I’m around the kids.”

“It’s okay, Tom and Shep know not to repeat that anyways. Just no hardcore stuff. ” Jared chuckled as he followed you into your dingy apartment.

You never really liked living there anyway, it always smelled damp. But it was the only place you could afford. You hesitated before you walked into your apartment, and for good reason too. You threw your head back and sneezed six or seven times.

“I’m coming down with something.” You wiped your nose and coughed a little.

“Yeah, I can tell why this place is really damp and cold. How long have you been living here?” Jared worried a little.

“Couple of years… Well ever since I moved here for school. It was cheap, which is why I stayed.” You picked up a box of clothes.

You brought out two more boxes and went back in for a third when Jared stopped you. 

“You look miserable, why don’t you go sit out in my truck. I got the rest of these!” He offered.

“I’m fine, Jared.” You sneezed again.

“No, you’re not, honestly, Y/N, I got this.”

You went out and sat in Jared’s truck, feeling more and more guilty watching every box that Jared brought out. Jared brought out your last box and put it in the back of his truck. He hopped in the driver’s seat and started the truck up.

“See no biggie.” He smiled over at you.

“I could’ve helped.” You coughed into your elbow.

You and Jared drove back to his place with only the radio playing.

“You’re going to let me help you take the boxes in, right?” You urged.

“I can do it, Y/N-”

“Jared, you’re being too nice to me.” You intervened, taking off your seat belt.

“I like to think of myself as a nice guy.” He chuckled. “Go in and lie down, I got these. There’s only like fifteen boxes.”

You sighed, not in the mood to argue with him anymore. He unlocked the door for you and you went in. You found the living room and lied down on the couch. Before you knew it, you were asleep and you didn’t wake up until the next morning.

“Feeling any better today?” Jared sat at the end of the couch next to your feet.

You shook your head no. “Not really.”

You were all congested and could barely breathe.

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because I like you. You’re the person who is going to take care of my kids when I’m not around, so I kinda want you to like me and them too. I get the feeling that you never got this kind of treatment from mom growing up. Am I right?”

You nodded.

“It’s just second nature for me, Y/N, especially now that I’m a dad, I feel like I need to take care of you because you’re sick.”

“You don’t think of me as your kid, do you?”

“Oh no, no. I never meant it like that.” Jared began to blush a little. “Anyways… I got to film for a bit today, so you can chill out here and unpack a couple of your things if you would like. What do you want for breakfast?”

You and Jared ate breakfast together before he left. Then you went upstairs to find your room. You found all of your boxes in a fairly big room. You were nervous about meeting Tom and Shep, especially Gen. What if she didn’t like you? You would have to move all your stuff out of Jared’s place and you wouldn’t have a job, wouldn’t have any money to get yourself a new place. By the time two o'clock rolled around, Jared was back at the house and you two were getting ready to head out to the airport. When you had got to the airport, it was almost quarter to three and you saw that Gen’s flight was delayed.

“Hmp.” Jared shrugged and took a seat.

You two sat there waiting for what felt like forever.

“You can take a nap if you’re not feeling well, I’ll wake you up when the boys get here.” Jared patted his shoulder.

“It’s fine. I don’t take naps.”

Before you knew it, however, you laid your head on Jared’s shoulder and fell asleep.

“Daddy!” Shep called as he let go of Gen’s hand and ran over to Jared.

“Hey, buddy!” Jared smiled.

“Hi, daddy. Who’s that?” Tom asked curiously, pointing to you.

“This is Y/N.” He said softly. “She’s going to be looking after your guys while daddy’s at work, but she’s feeling a little sick.”

You began to wake up when Jared shook you a little. You stretched, yawned and rubbed your eyes.

“Are these your kids?” You asked sleepily.

“Mhmm. Y/N meet Thomas, Shepherd and Odette. Tom, Shep, Baby Odette this is Y/N!”

Tom and Shep said hi and smiled as Gen waved little Odette’s arm.

“I’m Genevieve.” She smiled.

“Hi, Genevieve.” You smiled a little too.

It was Monday before Jared had to work again. Genevieve really liked you and thought you would be great for the boys. She flew out on Sunday, giving you your first real day to work. You were excited but nervous. You still had a cold which was weighing you down.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Jared asked as you all sat around the table.

“Not much really.” You sighed. “If it warms up, I’ll take them to the park, I guess.”

“You still don’t sound very well.”

“Still don’t feel very well.” You coughed a little.

“I can take today off, Y/N, if you need me too, it’s no big deal.” He offered.

“Jared, no.” You chuckled. “You need to go to work and so do I!”

“Alright, alright.” He threw his hands up in the air.

Jared put his dishes in the dishwasher and planted a kiss on Tom and Shep’s heads.

“Be good for Y/N okay?”

Both boys nodded yes and gave Jared a smile. Your first day went great! There was only one tantrum thrown. As the weeks went on, your relationships with the boys grew. You and Jared grew closer too. But every time you got close, he pulled back. You didn’t know if he wanted to keep your relationship completely professional, you didn’t know if it was because he was thirteen years older than you, or maybe it was because he still wasn’t ready. His divorce was still pretty fresh. It was a Saturday afternoon and you were giving Shep a bath when you overheard Tom and Jared talking. You have been working for Jared now for about two months. Tom was asking Jared a lot of questions about you.

“I like Y/N, do you like Y/N, daddy?”

“Well, of course, I like Y/N, buddy,” Jared answered contentedly.

“Do you like her like you liked mommy?”

“I don’t think you understand what you’re asking me, Thomas”

“Course I do, daddy! You liked mommy as more than a friend. Do you like Y/N as more than a friend?”

You continued to wash Shep over, deciding to drown out Jared and Tom’s conversation. If Jared had said no, you would’ve been heartbroken.

“Why upset, Y/N?” Shep cocked his head to the side.

“I’m not upset, buddy.”

You helped Shep out of the tub and you wrapped a towel around him.

“Go find daddy and tell him to get you dressed!” You smiled, kissing his forehead.

On Monday, When you woke up, Tom and Shep were lying down next to you.

“Daddy let us in.” Tom yawned.

“I see! You guys look comfortable!”

“Your bed is comfortable, Y/N!” Tom smiled.

You brushed some of Shep’s hair back out of his face.

“What should we do today, guys?” You kissed both of their foreheads as you got up.

You watched Tom walk down the stairs. At five years old, he was a pro now! But Shep still needed some help. You held his left hand and he gripped onto the rungs of the staircase.

“Good job, Sheppy!” You gave him a high five as you got to the bottom, letting him do the last step on his own.

He wrapped his arms around your legs and smiled. After that, he went into the living room with Tom while you made breakfast. After breakfast, the boys wanted to go to the park.

“Thomas Colton Padalecki.” You scolded. “You’ve got to hold onto my hand until we get to the park!”

Your right hand held onto Shep’s much smaller left hand and the dog leash. You held out your left hand for Thomas to come back and take it.

“Sorry Y/N. I’m just excited!” He grabbed your hand and looked up at you innocently.

“I know buddy, but safety is our first priority.”

You three, and Arlo arrived at the park a few minutes later. You took a seat on the bench and watched as the boys went to play. Arlo sat on the bench with you, his nose nudging your hand for you to pet him. Shep was basically Tom’s shadow! You thought it was cute, however. You received a text from Jared.

Jared <10:30 AM>: How are the boys this morning?

Y/N <10:34 AM>: Boys are good, we’re at the park!

Jared <10:39 AM>: They love the park! Gotta talk to you when I get off work.

Y/N <10:44 AM>: Is something wrong…?

Y/N <10:45AM>: Never mind, Jared, I’ve got to go. Shep cut his knee. Talk later.

Jared <10:46 AM>: Is Shep ok? Talk after.

You put your phone back in your pocket and rushed over to Shep. His bottom lip was quivering but he was trying to hold back the tears. You handed the dog leash to Tom.

“Hey, hey! You’re okay.” You said as you cupped his face. “Let me take a look at it.”

“Hurts, Y/N!” He started to cry, letting a tear roll down his cheek.

“I know buddy.” You picked him up and carried him back to the bench.

You pulled open your backpack and rooted around in there. You dug right down to the bottom and pulled out a bottle of spray peroxide.

“This is going to sting a little, bud, Y/N’s sorry!” You frowned.

You sprayed the peroxide on his cut and the little boy cried out as it started to bubble.

“I want daddy!” He sobbed into your chest.

You sighed, hoping one day, you’d have one of your own kids running around, wanting you when they got hurt.

“I-I know, Sheppy, but daddy’s working… Look-look what Y/N got!” You smiled as you pulled out a package of band-aids that had The Avengers characters on them. “Which ones are your favourite? I got Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawk-Eye and Spider-Man.”

He sniffed a little and pulled away from you to look at them. “I want ‘pider Man n’ Hulk!”

He started to smile as you found a Spider-Man and a Hulk then stuck them on his knee. You wiped his tears away and smiled when he ran off to play with Tom on the slide. At lunchtime, the boys were ready to go home. At around 2:30 PM, Jared checked in again to see how Shep was. He left you alone again after that. You put on Disney channel for Tom and Shep then you sat down and scrolled through Instagram. Your feed was loaded up with pictures of Jared and Jensen and where they were filming. At around five o'clock, Jared came home and slipped his shoes off, placing them on the rack. He entered the kitchen from the foyer and smiled at you making supper. You hadn’t noticed Jared was there when you glanced into the living room.

“Boys! I want you to sit on your bums. Jumping on the couch is dangerous!”

Both boys sat down quickly, then you heard Jared’s voice from behind you.

“And remember what daddy told you. You always have to be good for Y/N.”

Jared took a seat at the bar stools in the kitchen.

“About the text earlier-” He started off.

“-You’re not going to fire me are you?” You cut him off and frowned.

“Oh god no, of course not. Gen’s got an acting gig, and we both realize that Odette is very little, but in order for Gen to make money to live off of, she needs somebody to look after Baby 'Dette. Do you think you can handle one more kid for at least a couple of days a week?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course, I can!” You smiled, mixing the sauce into the stir fry you were making for Jared and yourself, then you checked on the chicken nuggets for the boys. “I can’t wait to take care of her.”

It was another two weeks before you would look after Odette however. The boys went to Texas to spend time with their mommy before she was going to go to work again, giving you two weeks to yourself. You laid back on the couch and opened up your book. IT by Stephen King. You were about 541 pages into it. A FaceTime call from Genevieve interrupted the silence. You answered the call and were met with mostly Tom and Shep’s faces.

“Hi, Y/N!” They smiled.

“Hi boys. Are you having fun with mommy?”

“Lots of fun!” Shepherd smiled.

“But we miss you, Y/N, so mommy said we could call!” Tom blew you a kiss.

“I miss you guys too.” You smiled sadly.

After talking with the boys for a while, Gen made them go into the playroom while she spoke with you.

“Everything okay? You seem upset.” She cocked her head to the side.

“No, I’m fine. Just waiting for Jared to come home.”

“Oh… I see.” She smiled at the camera. “Do you two have a date?”

“A date?!?! Oh no, I’m just kind of bored.” You half giggled. “What do mean do you two have a date? ”

“Well, I mean it’s obvious he likes you! I think he loves you, he just doesn’t realize it yet. He thinks he’s doing something right by the kids and I if he stays single. He’s not, in the meantime. Even though Jared and I got divorced, it doesn’t mean I don’t love him any less. It just means that somethings in our marriage weren’t working for us and we’re better off as friends. You being around is good for the boys and good for Jared. I want him to move on from me and I think you’re right for him. Make the first move, ask him out! Jared is stubborn.” She let out a little chuckle.

“You’re not the typical ex-wife, huh?”

“No, I’m a very extraordinary ex-wife!” She smiled big. “Anyways, I must let you go, Odette just woke up from her nap.”

You said goodbye to Genevieve. You had to think about what Genevieve said long and hard, running out of time before Jared got home. Were you going to go through with asking Jared out? You do really like him. But what if he doesn’t like you back, what if Genevieve was wrong? It was about five thirty when Jared arrived home. You were waiting in the kitchen. Tonight’s dish would be pizza from a local pizzeria.

“Smells great!” He smiled as he walked through the kitchen.

Jared had left his boots at the front door and placed his jacket on a hook in the custom made shelf. Your jacket had been placed right next to it. Next to your hook was three more hooks. One labelled Thomas, the next one labelled Shepherd and the last one labelled Odette. You took Gen’s advice and decided to make the first move. You noticed him run his tongue over his lips as you opened the pizza box. It was facing you and you glanced over the words one last time. You took a deep breath before turning it to face Jared. On the top part of the pizza box, you wrote in permanent marker 'Will you be my Boyfriend or is this too cheesy?’ You opened your mouth to speak but cut yourself off when you felt Jared’s lips on yours. His lips were so soft. They were full and sensually wet. You kissed him back, running your hands up his sides. He pulled away first, his cheeks going a shade of red, much like a school girl getting her first kiss.

“That was…” You grinned.

“Amazing.” Jared finished for you, smiling from ear-to-ear.

Jared picked you up and sat you down on the countertop. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer. You wrapped your arms around his neck and played with the hair that was back there. Jared planted another kiss on your lips. You deepened it, letting his tongue explore your mouth. You felt his hands grasp at your back and you let out a small moan in response. You began to feel him pull away. He bit his lip and let his eyes fall.

“Oh… Jared… I didn’t mean to remind you of Gen or anything.”

“No, no.” He intervened. “You didn’t remind me of her. It’s just-”

“Gen was the one who convinced me to do this, Jared. She’s okay with you moving on, she cares about you and she wants you to be happy. I-I wouldn’t have asked you if I knew it wasn’t okay with her.” You cocked your head to the side, giving him a pleading look.

Jared was hesitant when you leaned in to kiss him again. After a few seconds, he began to kiss you back, placing his hands on your sides. You were the one to pull away this time.

“I’m super hungry, let’s eat!”

Jared smiled and helped you down off the countertop. After you finished eating, you stood up and took a couple of steps closer to Jared. He pushed his chair away from the table, making enough room for you to sit. You sat on his lap and laid your head in the crook of his neck. He placed his left hand on your side, close to your hip. The other one rested on your knee. You two had said nothing and stayed in the chair for almost an hour before you decided to put on a movie. On Sunday, The boys, Gen and Odette flew in. Jared and yourself made your way to the airport. Thomas and Shepherd were just as excited to see you as they were excited to see Jared. Once you all got to Jared’s house, Genevieve pulled you aside, Baby Odette cooing in her arms.

“So… Did you ask him yet?”

“Yeah.” You could barely contain your happiness. “Are you sure you’re okay with me dating your ex-husband?”

“Of course I am, silly. I wouldn’t have encouraged you to ask him out if I didn’t want him to move on.” She let out a little giggle. “Now come on, the boys are dying to spend time with you.”

You and Genevieve entered the house, smiles on both your faces when you saw Tom and Shep fooling around with Jared. You took a seat next to Tom and gave him a little kiss. Shep climbed across Jared to get a kiss from you too. Jared’s dog Arlo Jumped up on the couch, frightening Odette. The baby girl started to cry.

“Odette’s really loud,” Tom whispered.

“Yeah but she’s a baby, so it’s okay.” You smiled.

Your gaze met Jared’s and he nodded towards you.

“Uh, boys? Would it be okay if I go out with your daddy?” You asked nervously.

“You mean like you and daddy are going to get married?” Tom cocked his head to the side.

“Well, no-”

Jared had cut you off. “Maybe one day.”

You smiled, your cheeks going a shade of red. You had never really thought about marriage before. You were only twenty-two, going to be twenty-three on your birthday.

“Well, then I thinks that’s okay!” Tom smiled big, giving you a hug.

On Monday, Genevieve headed to Los Angeles to film and Jared headed back to work. It was 6:29 AM when Odette woke up. Tom and Shep wouldn’t be up for at least another hour, giving you time to bond with the baby. You laid her on your legs and she looked up at you wide-eyed.

“I know, I’m not mommy.” You half smiled, tickling her a little.

The small child gave you a little smile.

“I think you look like your mommy… No, no, maybe your daddy?” You giggle as Odette gnawed on her fingers. “Let’s go get you a bottle that mommy left you.”

You laid Odette’s head on your shoulder and supported her by holding her up around her back and bottom. You pulled a bottle of Gen’s breast milk out of the fridge and popped it in the microwave for thirty seconds. You took her into the living room and sat down on the couch, getting comfortable then giving her the bottle. She sucked it back like she hadn’t seen milk in a week. At 10:30 AM, Jensen called asking if you’d be willing to watch JJ and the Twins for a few hours while Danneel accompanied him to set. The boys were almost done filming the season. You, of course, said yes. Danneel dropped the three off around 11.

“Are you sure you can take care of six kids by yourself?” She worried.

“No. But hey, this’ll be a learning experience!” You smiled.

“Okay, call me if you need anything at all. I won’t be long rushing back, okay? Also, congratulations on yours and Jared’s relationship! I think we were all kind of hoping you two would get together!”

Danneel’s red, partially curled hair bounced as she handed Arrow to you. She let herself in and brought Zeppelin.

“I brought a playpen for them.” She smiled.

You thanked her and held both twins while Danneel brought in the playpen and set it up. She left again after explaining their nap and feeding schedules. What were you going to do with six kids for most of the day? Tom, Shep and JJ played tea party in the living room while you sat on the couch covered in pillows and babies. You laid Odette on your chest, Arrow sat next to her on your groin and Zeppelin sat next to Arrow on your thighs. You had pillows on the floor, in case one child rolled off, pillows on the couch, trying to prevent them from rolling off and a couple of pillows behind your back to prop you up. Bubble Guppies was on TreeHouse! At around twelve all hands were tired and hungry. You popped some chicken nuggets in the oven for the three older kids and you gave Odette and Arrow their bottles. JJ was a great help.

“Mommy taught me!” She smiled as she fed Zeppelin his bottle.

“I wanna try too!” Tom ran over to you.

“Okay buddy, sit up on the couch.” You grinned as he did so.

You were proud that Thomas was interested in learning about babies. You placed Arrow in his lap.

“Now you see how JJ is holding Zep? You gotta put your arm under her head.” You instructed and placed a pillow under his arm to help prop them up. “And hold onto the bottle with your right hand. Don’t hold it up too much okay?”

He nodded and smiled as Arrow started drinking from the bottle.

“Good job, Thomas.” You whispered when you noticed all three babies falling asleep.

You finished up with Odette first and put her in a playpen upstairs to sleep, making sure the baby monitor was turned on, then you took Zeppelin from JJ and placed him in the playpen Danneel brought over for you. When Arrow fell asleep you put her in the playpen with Zeppelin.

Two weeks later, it was just you and Jared again. Gen managed to get a week off from filming so it wouldn’t be long before you would have a full house again. You wrapped your legs around Jared’s sides and pushed him back onto the couch.

“Fuck woman.” He half moaned, smiling up at you.

“Do you want to do this, Jared?” You ran your hands up and down his torso. “Do you think we’re rushing?”

“Well, if you want to slow down we can, Y/N. I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“I don’t want to slow down, but I feel like it’s wrong- I want you to tell me no.” You bit your lip.

“I don’t want to tell you no.” He shot up off the couch.

His lips met yours and you felt his hands grasping at the hem of your shirt. You caressed his cheeks as you kissed him hungrily. He broke away long enough to lift your shirt up over your head, then smashed his lips back into yours. He laid you back onto the couch as his hands explored your body. You moaned into the kiss, allowing his tongue to slip right past your lips. You pushed him away.

“Wait wait wait, Jared stop.” You breathed heavily.

“What’s wrong?” He worried.

“It’s nothing really… just- I’m a virgin.”

“Really? When I was your age, I had already lost my virginity!”

“Well, that’s not something you expect to hear from your boyfriend when I was your age…” You imitated him and giggled.

Jared frowned and pulled back a little more.

“You’re right. Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this, Y/N.”

“Oh, come on, Jared? Is it the age thing? What’s thirteen years between two people who love each other?”

“You-you love me?” He cracked a tiny smile.

“Yeah… I do.” You pulled him closer to you and pressed your lips against his softly.

Jared pulled away again, sat up and looked at your body up and down.

“I think I might like to take your virginity.” He smiled devilishly.

Genevieve called later that night. You and Jared remained on the couch, both naked. If she had called a couple of seconds earlier, she might’ve interrupted Jared fucking you into next week. You pulled the blanket up over you, making sure you were totally covered before you answered. Genevieve’s face popped up on the screen.

“Oh thank god you two are still up.” She half smiled.

“What’s going on, Gen? Isn’t it twelve AM in Texas?” You played with Jared’s hair while you held the phone.

“Shep won’t go to sleep without talking to you guys. He’s really not feeling well.”

“Oh no.” You frowned.

Genevieve sat down next to Shep on the couch, who was half-lidded.

“What’s going on little man?” You asked.

“Bad tummy, Y/N. I wants to be in 'Couver.” The little boy frowned.

“But you were in Vancouver with Daddy and Y/N for two whole weeks! Don’t you miss being with mommy?” Jared said softly.

Shep nodded, cuddling into Genevieve.

“I wants mommy, daddy and Y/N to live in 'Couver! All 'gether!” He sniffed.

“But buddy, mommy likes living in Texas.” Gen chirped.

“It’s only another week and you’ll be back in Vancouver, okay? Don’t stress over that, buddy, Daddy and Y/N are only a phone call away.” Jared blew him a kiss.

“We love you, buddy, forever and always, okay? No matter how far apart we are.” You concluded. “I think it’s time you give momma break and go to bed okay? Talk to you first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Promise?” Shep yawned.

“We promise.” Jared smiled tiredly as he yawned too.

~One Year Later~

“Y/N? Did you miss taking care of us while you were in the hospital?” Tom rested a hand on your baby bump.

“I missed taking care of you guys a lot.” You giggled.

You found out you were pregnant in February of the new year, giving you a seven-month pregnancy, but due to complications during the second trimester, Jared brought you to the hospital in fear you might’ve been miscarrying or going into early Labor. You were hospitalized for most of the summer, which was a bummer, but you were doing all you could to keep your baby healthy.

“Do you feel the baby moving in there?” You smiled.

Tom smiled when he felt the baby kicking.

“Look! Look, Y/N. It’s a foot!” He squealed, pointing to the imprint of the baby’s foot sticking out of your belly.

Shep ran over to see the baby’s foot.

“Woah! cool.” Shep grinned from ear-to-ear.

Odette waddled over to your side, pushing Shep out of the way so she could see too.

“Ba-by?” She pointed to your belly.

“Yeah, there’s a baby in there!”

“Ba-by?” She pointed to her belly.

“There’s no baby in your tummy.” You giggled.

Genevieve emerged from the kitchen and sat down on the couch at your feet.

“Jared’ll be home in ten minutes.” She smiled as Odette climbed up into her lap.

“Baby?” She pointed to Genevieve’s stomach.

“Nope, there’s no baby in mommy’s tummy. ” Genevieve laughed.

“Mommy baby?” She pointed to you again.

“Can you say Y/N, Odette?” You pronounced your name for her.

“Mommy.”

“She’s never going to learn my name.” You laughed. “Maybe she’ll catch on when she’s older.”

“Maybe so.” Gen smiled. “If not, it’s okay with me. I don’t mind sharing her with you and Jared.”

“You’re an amazing woman, Gen. Thomas, Shepherd, do you know you have an amazing mommy?”

“We have the best two mommies and the best daddy a boy could ever ask for.” Tom gave you a kiss, then Genevieve a kiss.

When you went to school for Early Childhood Care and Education, you never imagined having such a great relationship with the boys, even if your career started and ended with the Padalecki’s. You never imagined you’d have the greatest family! Being a Nanny was the best thing that could ever happen to you.


End file.
